She's gone
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: When Bella and Edward get married what more can go wrong? The volturi kidnaps Bella only to get to there most wanted gifts. Wit the Cullen's and many more risking there lives for only a scarred human Bella, what may happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Make sure to read my other stories! I hope you guys enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight (sadly)**

_Chapter 1 – Engaged_

I slouched against the headboard of my bed, my eyes closed as I relaxed. Finally there was peace, I could be happy. I would be getting married to my life quite soon. Only days away but it seemed so long, I'm happy we had our agreement. But the only thing that worried me, if I would hurt her... I didn't want to hurt her, Maybe I should talk to me brothers or Carlisle? They usually give good advice...

I sighed and stood from my bed, I decided to go straight to Carlisle. I knocked softly at his door and entered, he looked up and gave a nod. "Hello Edward, is there something you need?" He questioned, I shrugged and sat down. "Uh...i need to talk to you about something between me and Bella." I kept my voice soft, but with a nervous tone. He nodded "Are you worried about changing her?" He asked I shook my head. "no I...Bella wants a real honeymoon..." I whispered faintly, and looked away.

He nodded and stood from his desk, he gestured me to stand. I did, he took hold of both my shoulders. "Edward, you'll do fine. You wont hurt her. You love her to much. You wouldn't hurt her for the world, you truly love her. " He stated, I nodded. "Carlisle...if I may...how..how good does it feel?" I questioned, I didn't mind asking carlisle these things. After all hes my father, my most trusted friend. He shrugged. "I can't compare it to anything, possibly number one on my list possibly. Ask your brothers."

I only nodded. "thank you carlisle for the advice."I smiled warmly, i shrugged out of his grip on my shoulders and looked at the door. He smiled warmly and went back to his papers, I downstairs and found my love and Alice on the porch. Alice was still forcing her to wear heels. I sighed and started to watch for my amusement. After 10 minutes of her being tortured with them , I decided ot put a end to it. I opened the door and looked at Alice and Bella.

Bella looked at me with a 'save me form her' look, I stifled a soft chuckle and kissed forehead. "Humph."Alice crossed her arms and walked inside and Bella attacked me. "Oh thank god, I dont think i'd last another minute in these...heels..." I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and took them off her feet and held them as I carried her slowly upstairs.

I laid her acorns the bed with a small smile and laid next to her, she jumped on top of me and kissed me feverishly. I allowed it...but I knew it had to end quite soon.

Or maybe it didn't?

I kissed back and held her hips, her tongue demanded a entrance. Should I? I slowly allowed her tongue to enter my mouth, she moaned. I never...heard her moan before. But god it sounded wonderful...I let our tongues dance slowly together. Maybe I was going to far...

Maybe I was doing this cause I wanted it the voice in the back of my head told me. Ofcourse I want her, I always do but..what if- No what ifs! The voice screamed at me. I gladly fell into its trap and pulled her against my body.

She fiddled with my shirt buttons, strangely this whole thing was boosting my alter ego. No! The angel side of me was screaming at me, as to stop. I didn't want to, I wanted her here. With me, right now. I pulled her up more and flipped us both over faster then she could breath. I slowly begun to kiss her ear, I never made love to anyone before...clearly only knew very few things.

Bella moaned under me, I realized my member was straining...i can't do this...i made a promise and we'll keep like that. I pulled off her and stood up quickly shaking my head. She sighed. "of course.. "she muttered and i only sighed, I st next to her and kissed her again. "Bella, I made a promise. We wait till the honeymoon ok? I promised then."

Bella sighed and kissed my cheek and stood off the bed. "Charlie...will um be expecting me home. "I nodded and stood after her and turned to her around and pressed her against me. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I want nothing more to mark you as my own, but I'm afraid that must wait until we say our vows." I whispered. She smiled and traced her finger at my jaw and kissed me. "I love you." she whispered once we pulled away. I smiled and put her hair behind her ear. "I"ll see you tonight my love, I love you too." She smiled and left.

I sighed and rested once again on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Better then ever_

today was the day. The day I would be saying my vows with my sweet love. I stood as I looked in the mirror, combing my hair down. I already had my tux on, I sighed happily. I would finally be with her at last. There was a small knock at my door, I put down my comb and fixed my bow tie and headed for the door, opening it.

It was Charlie. I nodded at him "hello Chief Swan." I said smoothly, only hiding my nervousness. "hello Edward, may I?" I nodded and gestured him inside,he looked around the room. _God this family is rich..._he thought, I sighed. I looked at Charlie, raising a eye brow, he nodded. "Well, Edward...do you truly want to hear the truth? About handing my baby girl to you?"

I grinded my teeth, ofcourse i do! After all you've been abusing her ever since I left. When Bella,Alice and i were on our plane ride back to forks, I found marks and bruise on my baby. First I only thought maybe it was her self abusing but one night I went to go to Bella's room and...i saw the most terrifying sight. Ever.

_Flash Back_

_I climbed slowly up the tree as i heard screaming and crying, I looked through the window and stared, horrified. Charlie was hurting my sweet bella, she laid crippled on the bed sheets, naked. While charlie hit her hard with his fist. I couldn't watch this. I wanted to put a stop to this but..i couldn't. If I did then he would hurt her more, an dif it ry to sen dhim to jail no one would believe me..._

_I watched in horror._

_End of Flash back_

"Yes." I nodded, and looked in the mirror, he came behind me. "Edward. Shes my baby, not yours. Ill allow you to marry her but you may not touch or see her bare body do you understand?" He whispered, venom in his voice. This asshole, thinking I wasn't going to make love to my Bella, I glared at him. 'she's going to be my wife, me and her already said we were going to make love. We're both 18, I don't have to do anything you say nor does she you abusing bastard." one I was lying bout the age thing, and two., I just blurted out the damn secret I was keeping.

Charlie glared at me. "That ugly bitch excuse for a daughter told you didn't she?!" He snarled and pushed me down, I hissed and stood back up, grabbing his right hand and break it. He screamed, I narrowed my eyes. "You're gonna leave, never turn back. Do you understand? Or ill turn you in and make sure you rot in hell." tears rolled down his face, obviously from the pain of his hand. "Dammit you...fine. But i'll be back." He hissed and ran off.

I sighed and walked back downstairs, straight to Bella. I didn't care about not allowed to see the bride until she came down the aisle, I need to see her. I pushed pasta lice to argued with me and i found Bella, putting her dress on, I saw her back and it had hard marks. I frowned and walked over to her and kisses her hard, Bella gasped and her dress fell to her knees.

Bela's aroused breast pressed against my chest as I kissed, I pushed away."Love...this something I must tell you.." I whispered, I looked at Alice for privacy, she pouted and exited. I sighed and bella looked at me, strangely and confused. "Bell,a I caught charlie abusing you before.." She stared, and frowned and I saw her eyes sparkle with tears. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help you but I knew what would've happened.." I sighed. "He's not going to be here for the wedding, I broke his hand and forced him to leave. " Bella stared then he lips twitched into a smile and kissed me hard.

Surprised at first, but slowly put it aide and kissed her, holding her face in between my hands, Alice cleared throat and i pulled back. "I'll see you at the take alter.." I nodded bad ran downstairs, and then slowly walked down the aisle, chatting with some people before the music begun. I took my position, watching as my beautiful bride started at the start of the aisle.

Her beautiful white dress with lace on her back and someone her wrist, Alice has beautifully choose the perfect dress. It showed her every curve, every length of her beautiful body. She looked so perfect, exquisite, angelic...everything about her was just...amazing. I could stand her side to the most beautifulest thing ever yet she be more perfect.

Her face glowed, as she inched closer. Once she reached me, I took her hand, kissing it and she lite up with a perfect rosy blush. I smiled crookedly and stepped up to Mister. Weber, taking Bella's hands and repeating after . As she finished up, I looked at her I smiling crookedly. "I do." I whispered, barely. She touched my face "I Do." She repeated. As he order me to kiss her I slowly leaned down and my hand son her waist.

Everything slowly disappeared, as if no one was even there anymore. Maybe she felt the same...I've never felt anything like this before, how amazingly perfect she was. Everything was now...lightened! Oh how perfect everything was, how grateful I was. We were finally vowed husband and wife, finally I could have her to myself and never have to worry. Never again.

As I hear clapping suddenly, everyone came back. Bella was curved around my body, it felt good to me but to others most likely unpleasant. I slowly pulled back, unwantingly. We smiled at each other and I kissed her forehead as she leaned on to my chest. As I received hugs from family and friends, along with congrats and all, all I truly wanted was to hold my Bride and tell her we can now be forever.

_Forever._

That sounded just right.


End file.
